the darkness of jakarta city
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Sequel dari GTI. Pengalaman mistis yang dialami para anggota GTI di jakarta. terinspirasi dari buku jakarta penuh hantu. Mind to RnR?
1. Ichigo Kurosaki: Tumbal BKT

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia:"Selamat datang di sequel GTI! Yap, kini GTI ada sequelnya loh… kali ini, memakai genre Horror & Mystery! HAHAHAHA!"**

**Ichigo:"Tempatnya dimana?"**

**Silvia:"Di Jakarta dong!"**

**Hitsugaya:"Sendiri – sendiri neh?"**

**Silvia:"Yoyoi! Setiap chapter bakal penuh dengan POV – nya si karakter utama!"**

**Renji:"Trus, di chapter pertama ini sapa?"**

**Silvia:"Gw pilih… ICHIGO! TEMPATNYA DI BKT!"**

**Ichigo:"APA?!"**

**The darkness of Jakarta city**

**Bleach itu punya Oom Tite, Silvia Cuma numpang minjem karakternya ajah, kecuali Komamura *disepak* . Fic ini terinspirai dari novel 'jakarta penuh hantu' yang juga bukan punya Silvia**

**Rate:T ajah**

**Genre:Horror & Mystery**

**Di chapter ini semuanya Ichigo POV's**

Lo – lo tau BKT kan? Iya, Banjir Kanal Timur. Lo pernah lewat tempat itu diatas jam 12 malem? Pernah? Belum pernah? Hati – hati! Simak cerita gue, karena bisa jadi lo ngamalamin apa yang gue alamin kemaren malem.

Cerita berawal ketika gue gak nyangka gue sama Renji mesti turun dari metromini disini, di sekitar BKT. Kata Silvia sih, gue mesti hati – hati disini ketika udah jam 12 malam keatas. Dan kampretnya, gue sama Renji turun tepat diatas jam 12 malam keatas. Gue dan Renji pun menunggu angkot agar bisa pulang, sesekali kita berdua ngobrol – ngobrol buat ngabisin waktu. Gue baru inget, kalo di jakarta gak ada angkot 24 jam! Mantab dah penderitaan gue sama Renji.

Oh ya, gue sama Renji lagi jalan – jalan di Jaktim alias jakarta timur neh… soalnya gue tuh paling seneng keluyuran. Maklum lah, anak gahol getoh! Oh ya, gue sama Renji keluyuran dianterin sama bus khusus buat anggota GTI. Tapi sayangnya ketika kita berdua lagi asyik jalan – jalan, si supir yang ternyata si Hisagi Shuhei bilang kalo dia ada panggilan dari Yama – jii di hotel. Yaudah, akhirnya gue sama Renji setuju untuk jalan – jalan dengan kaki dan angkutan umum. Untungnya sih Gue sama Renji bawa duit recehan.

Oke, kembali lagi ke keadaan gue sama Renji sekarang. Ketika gue bilang kagak bakal ada angkot lewat jam segini ke Renji, dia langsung menggerutu. Gue langsung inget kalo disini pasti ada tukang ojek. Gue sama Renji memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan buat nyari ojek disekitar. Kampret, tak taunya kagak ada ojek! Yaudah, akhirnya kita berdua duduk di tempat tadi kita turun dari metromini. Gue sama Renji akhirnya suit buat nyari ojek gituh. YES! Gue menang! Si Renji diri, lalu ia mulai memulai pencariannya. Hahay, cari terusss!

Ah, tapi kampret betul gue, gak bawa hape. Yaudah, akhirnya buat ilangin kebosenan, gue jalan – jalan tuh di sekitar kanal.

"Tolong! Tolong! Tolong!"

Waduh! Sapa tuh yang minta tolong? Gue langsung ke danau, dan astajim, gue liat ada bocah kelelep gituh. Secara spontan, gue langsung nyari benda apapun yang bisa menjangkau tangan si bocah.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Ntuh bocah masih berteriak, sesekali wajahnya timbul dan tenggelam. Ah, kampret bener, gak ada benda apapun yang bisa menjangkau tuh bocah. Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk buka sepatu, kaus kaki, trus rencananya gue mo nyebur. E – eh emang dasar kampret, ada yang nyegat gue.

"Oi Ichi! Lu pengen mati ye?" ternyata yang nyegat gue si Babon.

"Hah? Apa lu bilang? Mati? Ya enggak lah! Gue mo nolong bocah kelelep!" sahut gue sambil ancang – ancang mo nyebur. Eh lagi – lagi ada yang nyegat gue, yang pasti bukan si Babon ntuh.

"Mas! Mas! Jangan nyebur mas!" ternyata ibu – ibu yang nyegat gue.

"T – tapi ada anak kelelep bu!" gue terus berontak.

Ah, tapi apa daya. Gue akhirnya diseret ke warung si Ibu sama Renji dan Ibu –ibu pemilik warung, yang tidak jauh dari kanal. Gue sama Renji dikasih teh manis anget sama si Ibu.

"Untung ajah mas kagak nyebur." Kata Ibu itu.

"Tapi anak itu pasti udah tewas." Gue langsung keinget masa kecil gue. Kasian banget ntuh bocah umurnya masih muda udah ke awang – awang duluan. Nyesek gue.

"Mas, mas itu sebenernya.." ibu – ibu itu deketin kepalanya ke gue. "… mau dijadiin tumbal sama penunggu kanal." Sontak gue terkejut ngedengernya.

"Buset! Gak salah bu?!"

"Ush! Ngomongnya pelan – pelan! Iya, bocah yang tadi mas mau tolongin itu sebenernya kerjaan penunggu kanal, mau minta tumbal. Di penglihatan mas ada bocah kelelep, padahal mah kagak ada. Minggu lalu ada korban, dia denger ada suara minta tolong dari kanal, trus ngeliat ada orang kelelep. Nah, akhirnya orang itu nyebur buat nolongin. Yang tenggelem justru orang yang mau nolong itu, persis seperti mas." Cerita yang dipaparkan si Ibu bikin gue kaget sengah mati. Bayangin ajah, gue mau dijadiin tumbal!

"Yah, sukur gue sempet nyegat lu, Ichi. Coba gue terlambat dikit, lu pasti tinggal nama." Si Renji nepok – nepok punggung gue. Akhirnya, gue sama Renji pamit, trus nyari ojek. Gue balik lagi ke kanal, tataunya gak ada tanda – tanda ada orang kelelep. Gue langsung bersukur banget. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jam mencari, akhirnya gue sama Renji nemu tukang ojek, dan akhirnya kami berdua pulang ke hotel dengan selamat sentosa dan tanpa macet. Pas disana, gue langsung ceritain ke para Taichou, Rukia, Yachiru, Hisagi sama si Silvia. Semuanya tampak terkejut setelah gue mengakhiri cerita gue.

"Makanya, kalo ada orang minta tolong jangan langsung main tolong dulu. Bisa jadi lu mau dicelakaain." Tegur Rukia. Gue Cuma mengangguk. Gue sangat berterimakasih sama Kami – sama, karena gue terbebas dari kejahatan makhluk yang pengen ngejahatin gue. Esoknya, gue langsung demam dan dibawa ke RSCM.

**To Be Continued**

**Silvia:Yosh, segitu saja chapter pertama. Chapter depan, yang dipilih adalah Renji di RSCM!**

**Renji:WHAT?!**

**Ichigo:Ini beneran apa boongan?**

**Silvia:Entah. Buktikan saja sendiri. Insya Allah akan update kilat, itupun kalo bisa. Berminat untuk mereview?**


	2. Renji Abarai: Kamar mayat RSCM

**Silvia:"Yay! Akhirnya update kilat juga. Hohoho…"**

**Renji:"Kenapa musti gue.."**

**Ichigo:"Hehehehe…." *evil smirk***

**Renji:"Oh shit…"**

**Silvia:"Bahasanya bagus bener yak! Okeh, jangan banyak cingcong! Capcusss!"**

**The Drakness of Jakarta City**

**Bleach itu bukan punya Silvia, itu punya Tite Kubo. Buku Jakarta penuh hantu itu juga bukan punya Silvia**

**Rate T ajah**

**Genre horor & Mistery biar seru *digetok**

**Di chapter ini semuanya adalah Renji POV's**

"APA?! PISANG GUE ILANG! ANJRIT! SIAL! KAMPRETT! KOK BISA?!"

"Yaaaa…. Sori lah! Si Yachiru ilangnya cepet banget! Ya udah akhirnya gue telpon lu!"

"Udah lu tahan?"

"Belum sih Nji."

"GOBLOK LU HISAGI!"

Gue pun mematikan HP setelah mengeluarkan makian ke Hisagi. Ah emang dasar tolol tuh anak. Ngaku preman, tapi ngejar bocah aja kagak bisa. Emang dasar koplak tuh anak.

Oh ya, hari ini gue lagi di RSCM, alias Rumah Sakit Cipto Mangunkusumo. Gue lagi jagain si Ichigo yang demam parah gegara kemaren mau dijadiiin tumbal di BKT. Sebagai teman yang baik hati, tidak pelit, tidak sombong dan sayang kawan (Renji: ciri – ciri gue tuh *digetok) , gue mesti temenin Ichigo yang terbaring di ranjang. Gue melirik ke jam tangan khusus gue, jam 10 malem. Buat ilangin kebosenan, gue jalan – jalan tuh. Menurut cerita, kamar mayat di RS ini katanya angker, karena konon waktu dahulu ada seorang suster yang diperkosa oleh seorang dokter. Trus, si suster dibunuh di kamar mayat. Katanya sih susternya cantik dan bohay. Hehehe… kalo gitu gue mau tuh ngeliat susternya.

Tiba – tiba ajah gue nyium bau busuk yang sumpah bikin gue mo muntah. Gue udah bergidik tuh, takutnya nanti tiba – tiba ada Genderuwo lewat sambil nyengir. Hiii…. Amit – amit jabang bayi jangan ampe kayak gitu.

Tiba – tiba gue liat ada satpam gendut lagi nepok – nepokin perutnya. Aseemmm… ternyata asal bau busuk itu dari kentut yang keluar dari lubang belakangnya si satpam itu. Gue pun segera menjauh dari satpam kampret ituh.

Setelah berjam – jam jalan – jalan, gue pun memutuskan untuk balik lagi ke kamarnya si Ichi. Gue muter – muter ampe puyeng kagak bisa nemuin kamarnya si Ichi. Lalu, ketika gue ngeliat kepala patung Dr. Cipto Mangunkusumo gerak – gerak. Gue ngucek – ngucek mata, dan penglihatan gue emang gak salah. Gue merinding disko, lalu segera berlari mencari kamar si Ichi.

Akhirnya, setelah berjam – jam gue mencari, akhirnya gue nemu juga kamarnya si Ichi. Pas gue megang gagang pintu, ada yang nyegat gue.

"Mas? Mas mau ngapain?" ternyata mas – mas yang nyegat gue.

"Lah, ini kan kamar temen saya?" gue heran.

"Ini kamar mayat mas!" gue terkejut.

"Mas lagi dikerjain setan puyeng kali." Mas itu nyengir.

Kampret, ini mas – mas bikin gue merinding ajah. Ketika gue sedang cengo dengan asyiknya, mas itu pergi. Gue segera menyusul si mas buat nganterin ke kamar Ichigo. Tapi mas itu udah ilang duluan.

SREK… SREK…

Bulu tengkuk gue berdiri. Pasti ada apa – apanya nih.

SREK… SREK…

Gue melihat ke pintu kamar mayat, yang secara tiba – tiba terbuka dengan suara menggelegar, bikin gue kaget sengah mati. Dari dalam sana, gue melihat ada sesosok suster ngesot yang mendekati gue. Pas gue liat dari dekat, astajim… kakinya penuh dengan darah… wajahnya pucat banget, meskipun terhalang rambutnya yang panjang sampai ke lantai.

Gue berusaha untuk kabur, namun kaki gue serasa tertancap di tanah. Suster itu semakin lama semakin dekat, lalu ketika suster itu berjarak 1 meter dari gue, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah darah dan menyeringai seram. Astajim… gue langsung nangis saking takutnya ngeliat ntuh suster. Gue nutup mata dan baca doa, moga – moga ajah ntuh suster kagak makanin kaki gue. Lalu, gue liat suster itu diam pas didepan gue. Air mata semakin deras turun dari pelupuk mata gue. Lalu, gue liat suster itu menjauhi gue, ke samping kanan gue. Semakin lama jarak antar gue dan suster semakin jauh. Setelah berjuang dengan jiwa dan raga, gue akhirnya bisa berlari menjauhi si suster ngesot.

Karena gue gak ngeliat depan, gue bertubrukan dengan suster. Gue dan si suster sama – sama teriak.

"GYAAA!"

Akhirnya gue nyadar kalo suster yang satu ini beneran, bukan suster ngesot! Buktinya ajah dia bisa nyentuh, begitu pula sebaliknya. Si suster nyuruh gue duduk, dia nenangin gue sambil nyodorin teh manis anget.

"Mas, mas abis ngomong kasar ato buang air sembarangan ya? Menurut pengalaman saya orang yang bicara kasar atau buang air sembarangan bakal dikerjain sama penunggu sini." Setelah mendengar penjelasan si suster, gue dianterin ke kamar ichigo.

Sejak saat itu gue gak berani keliling RSCM. Dan untungnya sih 3 hari kemudian si ichigo diperbolehkan pulang. Pas gue cerita ke yang lain, semuanya bukannya simpatik malah ngakak.

"Makanya, jangan suka ngomong kasar. Kualat tuh kan!" teguran Taichou membuat gw dongkol, namun juga menyesal. Sumpah disaat suster ngesot itu dideket gue adalah saat – saat yang tak terlupakan bagi gue. Gue pun lebih menjaga omongan gue sejak kejadian itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Silvia:"Selesai juga chapter 2! Fyuh!"**

**Renji:"Ini beneran?"**

**Silvia:"Beneran kayaknya."**

**Hitsugaya:"Selanjutnya siapa?"**

**Silvia:"Ente sendiri… di menteng!"**

**Hitsugaya:*keringet dingin***

**Silvia:"Mind to Review?"**


End file.
